


Trolls Won't Ruin Your Life

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, James Potter Lives, James and Lily are divorced, James and Sirius are married and they raise Harry, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort, by T I meant Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: James is angry at his son's T.





	Trolls Won't Ruin Your Life

James slammed the piece of parchment down on the breakfast table causing everyone to flinch. "You got a  _T_?"  
  
His son shrugged. "Yeah, so?"  
  
James looked flabbergasted. "It's a  _T_! What if you are applying for a job and they look at your transcript, notice that you received a  _T_  and decide not to hire you? This  _T_ could ruin your entire life!"  
  
Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder and squeezed. "Come on, Jamie. It's just  _one lousy T_. I seem to remember that both of us got T's in that very subject."  
  
James scowled. "Yes, but-"  
  
"And did that  _one T_  ruin our lives?" Sirius taunted.   
  
"Well no, but-" James admitted reluctantly.  
  
"You see?" Sirius smiled with an added upbeat tone to his voice. "Getting a  _T_ , especially in an absurd subject like Divination, is not going to ruin our son's life. I mean, look at us. We're the best Aurors in England. No one gives a rat's arse that we got a  _T_  in one subject at school." Sirius winked at Harry, who smiled in appreciation.  
  
James crossed his arms over his chest; he knew that Sirius had won this round. " _Fine_ ," he said in a huff, and turned to his son. "Just don't get a T in a subject that  _counts_  like Defence or Transfiguration, okay?"  
  
Harry smiled and extended an outstretched hand to his father, who shook it. In unison, they said "Deal" then sat down and continued to eat their breakfast.


End file.
